


A Brother's Bond

by VioletArcher33



Series: Fate's Intervention [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: How much of Akira's life would be different if he had someone there beside him from the beginning of this whole mess. Wishing to know how different life would play out, fate sent him back to the beginning of his life and as fate did this; they altered a few things. Now sixteen years later, Akira walks through the world with his twin brother Kaizan. How will the world play out now that Akira is no longer an only child?
Series: Fate's Intervention [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I don’t own the Persona Series. Just this story and the OC’s that I create.

The sun had just begun to descend through the sky as two figures pushed their way from the darkened theater, hand in hand. Though as the first rays of the fading light landed on them, one of the figures pulled their hand away from the other and though the other figure’s eyes rose in curiosity at the action; they choose to keep quiet about it for now.

“I had a really good time tonight Kaizan. Thank you for taking me out.” A slightly higher pitched male voice spoke out.

Kaizan who had heard what the other male said, didn’t answer right away since he was currently searching for some insight into what could be the reason for his date’s action though since he couldn’t find any that weren’t along the lines of his date being embarrassed to be seen holding hands with him; Kaizan thought that it would be best if he answered back. “I had a good time as well Kamoto. I’m glad that we were finally able to find the time to go out again now that exams are over.” Kaizan replied as he turned away from his date so he could focus on where they were going.

As Kaizan and Kamoto walked from the location that they held their date at, they allowed themselves to drift off into silence and though both of them enjoyed themselves; Kaizan felt as if Kamoto wasn’t truly ready to be in a relationship with another male and even though Kaizan didn’t want the too of them to break up he knew he should bring up the topic with Kamoto at some point before it became to difficult to let the other boy go.

Kaizan was thankful that the walk from the theater to Kamoto’s home wasn’t a long once since he wouldn’t have to sit with the idea of them breaking up eating at him for long. As the quiet grew around them, Kaizan could feel a tension building between them as if Kamoto was thinking the same thing that Kaizan was.

This tension that Kaizan felt began to put pressure on his chest and for a moment he thought that the only way to break this tension would be to speak the words that neither of them want to speak. Opening his mouth to do just this, Kaizan stopped when he noticed that four other figures were standing in their way.

The moment that Kaizan sighted the figures, he knew that both he and Kamoto were going to end up in some kind of trouble though regardless; he wasn’t going to allow them to stand in the way his way to delivering Kamoto home safely.

Kaizan wasn’t the only one to sight those who were blocking their path and soon; Kaizan could see his date shaking from the fear that was building within him at the sight of the other individuals. This fear was soon made even more evident from the words that fell from his mouth as the fear became to much for Kamoto. “Kai…Kaizan. What are we…we going to do?” Kamoto stuttered out.

Even though Kaizan had been contemplating that it would be better for both of them to take some time apart so Kamoto could get comfortable with himself; he protective instincts still kicked in when he saw the malicious expressions that the figures held. Wanting to give Kamoto some comfort before they wade through the violent and twisted individuals before them; Kaizan placed his hand upon the other boy’s shoulder.

“Everything will be fine Kamoto; we just have to keep going and we will be at your house soon.” Kaizan informed the other male before taking hold of Kamoto’s hand once more and pushing onwards.

From the mocking catcalls that came towards them, Kaizan knew that the soon to be aggressors could tell what kind of relationship the two had between them though this was never something that Kaizan worried about since he would prefer telling others that he and Kamoto were together. With each mocking word that came at them, Kaizan could feel Kamoto’s body tremble even more.

The way these other individuals treat Kamoto enraged Kaizan and though this wouldn’t be the first time that he had to intervene and put a stop to this; Kaizan swore that it would be the last time.

Two of the individuals moved to grab them as the couple tried to push past them. The moment that Kaizan felt the hands get placed on his body, he snapped. Letting go of Kamoto’s hand; Kaizan swung on the aggressors.

As his fist connected with the first figure, Kaizan felt the bones crack under the weight of his fist. From the crimson that flowed from the other male’s face; Kaizan knew that he was going to regret choosing to place himself in their way.

Now that he had dealt with the first of the aggressors; Kaizan moved to do the same with the other individual who had been moronic enough to place his hands on him though before he could he heard his name being called from farther down the street they had just come. With the sound of his name being hollered, Kaizan became distracted and turned to see who was coming towards him.

As Kaizan laid his eyes upon the other individual, relief flooded through him. “Thank God. Its Akira!” Kaizan concluded as he turned his eyes from the brother who as far as he knew resembled him in everything but hair color.

Since Kaizan had lost focus on the fight, he was unaware of that the other two individuals who had yet to encroach upon him were doing so and as he turned back to face them; Kaizan had to quickly duck under the punch that was coming towards him. As the fist flew over top his head, Kaizan quickly launched his fist into the chin of the attacker which sent the boy flying back on his rear.

By this time, Akira was already joined in the fight and was currently exchanging punches with one of the homophobic lackeys. Now that he had time to focus on the ringleader of the bunch; Kaizan started to move towards him the features of his face portraying that of a wolf stalking its prey. “Oda…I thought that I made myself clear the last time that we met that I never wanted to see you anywhere near Kamoto again!” Kaizan snarled as he readied himself to swing on the other boy.

For some unknown reason, the fear that was once evident on Oda’s face quickly turned to one of cruel happiness. “Well, Kaizan. I thought I made myself clear that I didn’t give one rat’s ass what you thought or wanted…” Oda retorted back though just as Kaizan heard something snap behind him, Oda’s voice rang out once more. “…enjoy having a criminal record for the rest of your pathetic life!”

Those last words followed by Oda’s cruel voice were the last thing that Kaizan remembered before something smashed into his head and dropped him to the ground.

*****

When Kaizan had found enough strength to claw himself from the darkness that had claimed him, he awoke to seeing that he was being treated by a doctor in a small room that held only a table and some chairs.

On the opposite side of Kaizan, he saw that there was an overly huge piece of mirror and since Kaizan has watched enough tv in his sixteen years of life; he recognized that he was in a police interrogation room. “Where is Akira and Kamoto?” Kaizan inquired of the medical specialist that was thankfully treating the wound on the back of his head.

Though Kaizan found the doctor kind since he was treating him instead of letting him bleed out like the news articles, he has seen on tv; this however didn’t mean the doctor was going to answer any of his questions which became abundantly clear from the silence that followed his words.

It wasn’t long after his words were met with only silence that the room to the interrogation room burst open to reveal two overly aggressive policemen. “We will be asking the questions here scum! So, keep that worthless mouth shut unless we state otherwise!” the first policeman snarled as he stormed into the room.

Fearing that if he didn’t do as the officers told him then he would end up needing the doctor to fix him up once more; Kaizan decided that it would be best to just keep his mouth shut for now and wait for whatever questions the police officer has for him.

Seeing how quickly they were able to get Kaizan pliant, a grin snaked across the same officer’s face as the one who berated him for speaking. “At least you know where your place is…” the officer remarked before speaking once more. “…I am surprised that someone who is ignorant enough to attack our Captains son wouldn’t have been drug through our precinct before; and while we are on that topic, why did you and your brother decide that beating up those innocent boys would have good use of your time?” the police officer threw the insult at Kaizan before getting to the true purpose of his words.

From the moment that he awoke in the police station, Kaizan knew that the fight that broke out between Oda and his lackey’s had somehow been pinned on him and his brother and from how the officer was looking at him; Kaizan figured this was the time that he was supposed to be talking.

“It wasn’t us who started to fight. Oda and his gang placed their hands on Kamoto and I first!” Kaizan cried out as he tried to convince those before him that they have been duped by their Captain’s son.

As his words echoed around them, the second officer decided it was time for him to speak though before doing so he slammed his hands against the table that Kaizan was sitting at. Following the loud impact was the bellow of his words. “Liar! We already have the witness statements from not only the victims but from the boy you were with!” the officer roared as the first one placed said witness statements in front of him.

Kaizan’s eyes were immediately drawn to the paper that had Kamoto’s name on it and from what he was reading; he knew that his life was never going to be the same again.


	2. Broken by Lies

The moment that Akira had woken up from the blitz attack that the police used on them; he knew that something wasn’t how it was supposed to be. His thoughts on the situation that Kaizan had gotten them into was only proved right when the snarling officers came barreling into the room and though they didn’t harass him much in their questioning; Akira was able to gather that Kaizan and himself would be facing serious repercussions for the fight that they had with Oda and his goons.

Just as quickly as the officers came into the room, they vanished just as quickly. Though Akira wasn’t sure if his instincts were correct but he assumed that they were on their way to question Kaizan and though he wished that he could do more to help his younger twin; Akira knew there wasn’t much he would be able to do trapped within this interrogation room.

A few seconds later, the door that the officers had used to both come in and exit the room; opened once more. Figuring that they must have forgotten to ask him something, Akira turned towards the door; ready to enforce the need for them to understand that he had already told them everything that he knew. Though as he completed his turn towards the door; Akira learned that his parents were the ones that had come through this time around.

“Mom. Dad.” Akira cried out as he threw himself from the table and charged towards them. The moment that Akira had reached those who were responsible for bringing both Kaizan and himself into the world, he threw himself into their outstretched arms. “You don’t know how happy I am to see you. This place is dreadful…” Akira muttered with enthusiasm as he started to pull himself away from his parents. “…have you seen Kaizan already? Do you know if he is doing alright?” Akira rambled out his questions as he still held the same smile that he had on his face from the moment that he saw his folks.

Upon hearing Akira’s question, a look appeared on both of his parent’s faces which told him that they haven’t yet seen him and more than likely don’t plan on it. Akira opened his mouth so he could reprimand them for the words that they had yet to speak though before he could; his father intervened.

“Kaizan’s questioning is still going on and they don’t plan to let up on him just because he is a teenager but they told us that we could take you home as long as you arrive on the trial date.” His father explained to him.

Even though the words that were spoken were known to be lies by all three of the Kurusu family members that were present within the room; Akira knew that there wasn’t anything that he could do to force his parents to go and Kaizan before they left. Allowing himself to be led from the room; Akira sent a prayer to the God that he was hoping was watching over his brother. _“Please, do everything that you can to keep Kaizan safe…I beg of you!”_ Akira prayed as he looked up to the ceiling and sent it flying out into the world that he believed the Gods were keeping themselves.

*****

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the statement before him. “I don’t understand…” Kaizan muttered and though he knew that he hadn’t been given permission to speak by the officers who were questioning him; he couldn’t control himself as his emotions got the better of him. “…I don’t understand why…why he would say this. I have never once harassed him; especially not sexually since we were dating for God’s sake!” Kaizen howled as he eventually let the tears spill down his cheeks leaving wet lines dripping towards the table.

Kaizan could see the slight confusion that occurred on the faces of the officers that were before him though at this point, he didn’t care about much besides wanting his parents. From examining the officers through his blurry eyes, Kaizan could see that they looked like they were going to say something though before they could; Kaizan muttered once more. “I just want my parents…”

Wiping the tears that were clouding his eyes away, the youngest of the Kurusu family saw one of the officers quickly vanish through the door though he was back only a few short minutes later. Kaizan absentmindedly stared at the officers as he thought about the lies that were printed on the paper that had caused this outburst. _“I never would have thought…that Kamoto would use this as a way for him to break up with me.”_ Kaizan concluded as a new batch of tears formed within his eyes and since he was already feeling shattered by what was happening; he no longer cared about keeping himself presentable and allowed the tears to roll down his face without any fight.

As Kaizan fell into the wave of darkness that was crushing his soul; he heard one of the officer’s cough which must have been a signal for Kaizan to pay attention to them once more. Moving his gaze towards them, and once this was done; the officer started to speak to him once more.

“We are done with our questioning and though neither of us believe that you aren’t responsible for the assault; we don’t believe you are guilty of sexual harassment and though we planned on allowing you to go home until your trial…” the officer explained as he knelt down next to Kaizan at the table and spoke in a much softer tone of voice.

Kaizan was never one to excel in school unless it had to do with history or the written word but it didn’t take a genius to understand that his parents didn’t want to see him and felt that it was best to keep him in jail during while they waited for the trial. Even though Kaizan already knew this without the words having to be spoken, he still had the need to hear the words and as such interrupted the officer in a way that would get him to reply in the way he wanted. “…but they have decided to let me rot in jail until then. Though I am going to assume that they took their favorite child home.” Kaizan retorted in a way that let the officers know that he had completely given up.

“Yes. Your parents have decided to leave you in our custody while choosing to take your brother Akira home.” The officer responded before motioning for Kaizan to stand up. Once Kaizan followed the instructions that he had given him, the officer spoke once more. “I am sorry about this, but we are going to have to keep you handcuffed while we transfer you to the jail.” The officer explained as he removed the handcuffs from his belt and placed them around Kaizan’s wrists.

Even though Kaizan felt a slight pinch as the handcuffs locked in place; the pain didn’t even invade his mind as he had already become numb to his pain. After ensuring that Kaizan wouldn’t be able to escape the handcuffs, the officers led him from the room and towards the transport that would take him to where he would wait for his trial date and the whole way from the interrogation to the vehicle that would transport him; tears continued to stream down his already reddened cheeks. 


	3. Thrown to the Wolves

Kaizan didn’t have a long drive from the precinct to the jail and once he had passed through the rigorous strip search; he was ushered into the showers where he would clean himself up for the day before the guard would usher him to the cell that would be his during his stay here.

From all the time watching television, Kaizan expected the guard that brought him to shower to spray him off with a hose though as soon as Kaizan was brought to the showers the guard quickly left as if he was radioed to do so. Though since Kaizan had already experienced enough today to numb his mind, he didn’t think much of it and instead focused on the lukewarm water that was dripping over his lithe body.

Not knowing how long the water would keep any hint of warmth to it; Kaizan thought that it would be best if he hurried his shower up. Just as he was rinsing off the last bit of his body, he heard footsteps approaching him. Since Kaizan assumed that it was the guard coming back to collect him; Kaizan didn’t think much about the footsteps. “I am almost done.” Kaizan called out as he washed the last bit of soap that was on his body off.

Kaizan noticed that the guard gave him no response and as he turned to see why this way; a fist smashed into his face.

Instantly the impact threw Kaizan to the ground and though he caught glimpses of his attacker; the continuous impacts that rained down on him across various origins of his body kept him from seeing the complete image of those that were assaulting him. One such blow landed directly on Kaizan’s side and from the splintering that he felt as the blow smashed into his ribs; Kaizan figured that the blow must have broken at least one of his ribs.

Kaizan had no clue how long the attack went on and thankfully, the attack eventually concluded. As Kaizan laid on the ground with his body exposed to all, he could feel the blood slithering down his body though he didn’t have long to focus on the lines of crimson since his eyes started to cloud over as unconsciousness tried to claim him.

Though his attackers may have finished in their assault on him; they clearly weren’t finished with the entirety of the reason that they had come here. Kaizan could feel fingers snake their way through his hair and though he wished to look his attackers in their eyes, Kaizan didn’t have the strength to do that as well as try to keep himself from being claimed by darkness that was ebbing throughout his vision.

As Kaizan’s head was lifted from the ground; a deep male voice spoke out to him. “Hello Kaizan Kurusu. Captain Moto sends his greetings.” The voice cackled before dropping Kaizan’s head back to the ground.

Though the impact of his head on the ground wasn’t hard; it was enough to send Kaizan into the clutches of the darkness that he had been fighting though before he completely vanished into the darkness, Kaizan had one final thought. _“This must be the way Oda’s father is going to ensure that I don’t tell the judge the truth…”_ Kaizan concluded as he finally fell into the pit of blackness.

*****

_Opening his eyes to the world once more; Kaizan wasn’t surprised to see that when he did so that he was laying within a cell. “At least they were kind enough to bring me to my comfortable cell.” Kaizan muttered and as his words dripped with the sarcasm that he felt; he looked down to ensure that they had at least placed clothes on his naked flesh after finding him unconscious._

_As his eyes focused on the clothes that he wore; Kaizan realized that something was quite wrong. “Where am I? This is not the uniform that I was given to change into.” Kaizan muttered once more as he continued to stare at the black and white outfit that clung to his flesh._

_Even though Kaizan knew better than to go wandering into unfamiliar territory, his curiosity of where he ended up got the better of him and as such quickly flung himself onto the floor. As his feet landed on the ground; Kaizan heard the rattling of what sounded like chains. The instant that he heard the rattling chains, his eyes moved in the direction that the noise was coming from to show Kaizan that he had a ball and chain attached to one of his ankles. “I do believe that is overkill!” Kaizan growled as he turned away from the item that restricted his movements._

_Though Kaizan wasn’t thrilled about the fact that he had been kidnapped and transported to this unknown place; he was thankful that he had seen that the chain had enough slack in it for him to make his way around the room if the need arose._

_Now that the issue with the rattling had been solved, Kaizan made his way towards the gate of his cell and when he arrived; the lights outside of his cell flickered on to reveal something that Kaizan had no words for. As the cascading light flickered onto what lay below, Kaizan noticed that the structure that he was in was constructed in a circle. In the middle of this circle sat a desk and upon the chair that was connected to this desk was a humanoid like creature that Kaizan had never seen the likes of before._

_The first instinct that Kaizan had was to recoil in horror of the creature that sat at the desk though upon realization that this was the same reaction that many people within his country have to the type of relationships that he has; Kaizan took a second to calm himself down so he could face the humanoid man without fleeing in terror. Once this was done; Kaizan opened his mouth to speak though before he could the strange man spoke out first._

_“Akira, my dear friend. How nice it is to see you once again though I doubt you remember any of our previous encounters.” The stranger spoke out with an enthusiasm that Kaizan doubted anyone had when they saw him._

_This wasn’t the first time that someone had mistaken Kaizan for his elder twin, especially in places that didn’t have a lot of lighting that could reveal the coloring of his hair. Though Kaizan was sure that if Akira had met this individual before then he would have told him about an encounter with such a strange looking individual. Wanting to put a stop to any thoughts that he was Akira; Kaizan responded quickly to do just that. “I am not Akira…my name is Kaizan. Now can you tell me why you brought me here?” Kaizan informed the stranger before turning his words into a questioning nature._

_A confused expression took root on the stranger’s face and with the look came words that matched his expression perfectly. “I knew that the timeline would be different this time around though I didn’t think that Akira wouldn’t exist.” The man stammered out._

_Now it was time for Kaizan to become confused. “What is this man talking about? Different timelines and Akira not existing?” Kaizan contemplated as he continued to watch the stranger’s confused expressions still evident on his face. Deciding that he would ensure that this man didn’t think Akira wasn’t alive, Kaizan spoke out to inform him of this. “Whoever you are…I have no clue what you are talking about, but Akira definitely exists. He is my brother.”_

_With these words, it seemed to Kaizan that realization had flooded into the other man though he had no clue what that realization could be. Though Kaizan was thankful when the man started to speak once more._

_“Then you must be a new soul added to the timeline. This was a wise decision…a wise decision indeed.” The stranger muttered before the lights that were allowing Kaizan to see him went out._

_As one line after the other around the circular structure shut off; Kaizan’s light eventually became the only one remaining though even that finally flickered from existence, leaving Kaizan once more shrouded in darkness._

*****

Once again, Kaizan opened his eyes and as he flung himself into a sitting position; he felt pain reverberate throughout his entire side. “God Damnit!” Kaizan growled as the pain ran its course through his body.

With his body now being able to feel pain once more; Kaizan came to the realization that he had been dreaming which gave him a sense of comfort since within his dream he learned there was a timeline where he didn’t exist. “Thank God. It was just my imagination running wild on me.” Kaizan muttered before laying himself back on the bed that he awoke in.


	4. Passing Judgement

**One Week Later**

The courtroom was packed by the time that Akira had arrived for his trial and though he knew that this could go extremely wrong for both himself and his brother; Akira was still thankful that he was finally able to see Kaizan after a week of being separated.

Akira had no possible clue how much time had passed by the time that the judge who was overseeing their case came into the courtroom and took their seat upon the throne like chair in the front of the court. Even though Akira knew that the Judge would be the one to call his brother into the courtroom; he was still feeling anxious that he hadn’t been able to see and speak to him before court started.

The moment that the judge took her seat, she started to speak. “Bailiff, please bring the prisoner into the courtroom.”

Even though the bailiff didn’t respond to the command they were given, the still followed it and soon were bringing Kaizan into the courtroom. What Akira saw was something that infuriated him to no end and from the expression that the judge held on her face; Akira could see that she was feeling the same amount of fury that he was.

As Kaizan was led into the courtroom, his body was littered with dark blue and purple bruises and from the pained expressions that rippled across his face; Akira assumed that there were other injuries that were bothering his brother. Akira knew that if his brother weren’t in so much pain, that he would have been moving at a faster speed and had made it to the defendant section of the courtroom much quicker though since this wasn’t the case; Akira had to patiently wait for his brother to arrive.

Eventually, Kaizan was brought to the defendant table and as he sat down; another wave of pain rippled across his face. _“What the hell happened to him?”_ Akira contemplated as he looked at his brother’s battered body.

The Judge must have been thinking the same thing though unlike Akira her words came fluttering across the courtroom. “Lawyer…what in the world happened to your client?” the judge inquired of the lawyer that Akira and the beaten Kaizan sat next to.

The moment that the judge’s words hit their lawyer’s ears; Akira could see confusion cloud the man’s expression. Though before Akira could think to much on the subject, their Lawyer was responding to the judge’s words. “Ma’am, my client is Akira Kurusu and from looking at him you can see that he is perfectly fine.” The man that Akira had originally believed would be defending both Kaizan and himself.

Though learning that his parents had only paid for the lawyer to defend him; he turned to look at them in the crowd that was within the courtroom. Akira was furious at all the ways that his parents have been trying to ensure that Kaizan was the only one who took the fall for the fight that both Kaizan and himself were involved with. They must have known how furious he was since they completely avoided looking at him. Knowing there was no reason to continue staring at his parents, Akira turned back to face the judge and as he did so, he heard Kaizan whisper something under his breath.

“I don’t know why I would have thought this would be any different than when they left me sitting in a jail cell for the last week!” Kaizan grumbled out and though he spoke it quietly, Akira was able to hear it and assumed that his lawyer was able to as well.

Even though Akira wished to say something that would help comfort his brother, he knew that nothing he could say would help Kaizan since Akira felt somewhat responsible for the actions that his parents have taken to ensure that he made it through this trial at the expense of their other son.

Before the Judge could speak, Kaizan pushed himself to his feet and though the pain that he was feeling was evident from the expression that were jumping across his face; Kaizan pushed through it and once done, he started to speak once more. “It really doesn’t matter if I have a Lawyer or not. We all know how this is going to go. Captain Moto has made sure that the life and relationships that I hold dear are ruined.” Kaizan growled towards the woman that was overseeing their case.

Kaizan didn’t wait for the Judge to respond to what he had said before sitting himself back in his seat and though it was clear that the judge didn’t like how Kaizan was speaking to her; she didn’t respond to what Kaizan had said.

Akira felt gratitude towards the judge for this since he knew that she could have had Kaizan thrown back into a cell until the remainder of the trial was over and since she didn’t Akira felt some of the weight that had appeared on his body lift. Though the Judge didn’t respond to what Kaizan said, it was clear to everyone within the courtroom that she was about to begin the trial and with that Akira focused his attention on her to help ensure that even if they were found guilty, that maybe she would go easy on them since it was their first offense.

*****

For the most part, Kaizan chose to ignore the words that were coming out of the prosecutor’s mouth since every one of her words were a blatant lie. _“Even though I told the Judge that Captain Moto had done everything in his power to make this our crime, the Judge still looks like she believes everything that is coming out of that woman’s mouth!”_ Kaizan growled as he watched the expression that the judge held.

Since the Prosecutor wasn’t speaking about Akira, the Lawyer that their parents hired had chosen to keep his mouth shut and though Kaizan had told the Judge that he was fine without a Lawyer to defend him; he still wished that he had just one person on his side.

From the speed that the Prosecutor was speaking, Kaizan assumed that the trial would be over soon and then he would be sent back to his jail cell. Though as the Prosecutor was talking, she suddenly cut her words off and since Kaizan was barely paying attention to what was going on around him; he had to bring himself to pay attention which allowed him to see that everyone was looking behind him.

_“What in the hell is going on…”_ Kaizan asked himself as he turned to see what could have caused the court to grow so silent. What Kaizan saw was slightly shocking since the individual that caused this silence was none other than one of the police officers who were interrogating him after the fight with Oda and his posse of goons. _“…why in the world would he show up here? Does he want to watch as all the lies that he believed to be evidence succeeds in putting Akira and myself in jail?”_ Kaizan contemplated as he watched the officer make his way closer to the Judge though he stopped before passing the barrier that kept the audience from interfering with the trial.

It was obvious to Kaizan that the Judge wasn’t too thrilled about the interruption though she was able to keep herself calm. “Officer, what is the meaning of this interruption? Can’t you see that we are trying to pass judgement on this case?” the Judge inquired of the member of law enforcement.

Though the officer didn’t respond right away, from his closeness to Kaizan; the youngest of the Kurusu children was able to see that he was held out an envelop for the bailiff to take to the Judge. This process didn’t take extremely long and soon the bailiff was handing the envelop to the Judge.

As the envelop was opened, the Judge pulled out multiple sheets of paper and as the contents of the envelop were revealed; Kaizan watched as her expression completely changed from the one that previously marred it to one of complete surprise. Even though Kaizan didn’t know what the contents of the envelop were; he felt that they would at least help him or his brother somewhat in their endeavors to free themselves.

“Where did you find these and why weren’t they turned into evidence?” the Judge inquired of the officer that could be Kaizan’s and Akira’s only chance to be free.

Just like before, the officer didn’t answer right away though Kaizan was thankful when he finally heard the officer’s voice. “During my interrogation of Kaizan Kurusu, he mentioned that he and the boy that had accused him of sexual harassment were in a relationship. Hearing this, I decided that it would be best to do some more investigating and searched through the defendant’s phone that was still in evidence…” the officer explained and as his voice started to fade away; Kaizan thought for a moment that the older male wasn’t going to answer the second question that the Judge had asked him though the officer’s voice quickly fluttered out once again. “…and the reason that I didn’t turn this into evidence is because I am not sure who within our department can be trusted.”

After the officer had finished speaking, the courtroom grew silent for a moment. Though eventually the Judge started to speak once again. “I believe that this is all the evidence that we need to drop the sexual harassment charges against Kaizan Kurusu. Do you have any objections Prosecutor?” The Judge spoke out as she handed the documents to her bailiff who was quick to bring the documents towards the woman that the Judge was speaking to.

The Prosecutor that the documents were brought too took some time to go over them before speaking and since she wasn’t facing Kaizan; he wasn’t able to see the facial features that morphed the woman’s face though he assumed that she was just as surprised as the Judge herself was. “I agree your honor. The sexual harassment charge should be dropped since it’s clear from these documents that everything that had happened between Kaizan Kurusu and Kamoto Handa was consensual.” The Prosecutor replied before placing the file on her desk along with all the other piles of evidence that the police had given her to ensure that both Kaizan and Akira were convicted of the crimes that the police had fabricated.

Now that one charge had already been dropped against him; Kaizan started to think that things would work out for him and his brother. This gave Kaizan reason to start paying attention to the trial since he now had hope that he once didn’t have.


	5. When hope Fails

The hope that Kaizan had felt after having the sexual harassment charge dropped was severely dashed by the next words that came from the Judge’s mouth. “After hearing and reviewing all the evidence that the Prosecution has laid out; I have no choice but to find both defendants guilty of assault…” the Judge cried out as she lifted the gavel that laid on the stand where she sat though before she slammed it, she spoke out once more. “…I am sentencing both Akira and Kaizan Kurusu to one-year probation.”

As the last of her words echoed around the courtroom, the Judge slammed her gavel down upon her desk.

The moment that the sound of the gavel faded away, the Judge rose from her seat and made her way back to her chambers which informed those within the crowd that it was time for them to leave. As the sound of people moving past each other echoed into his ears, Kaizan sat in a not so stunned silence. _“I shouldn’t have started to hope that we would get through this…Captain Moto would never allow us to be found innocent.”_ Kaizan growled to himself.

Though as Kaizan was listening to the sound of the crowd that had gathered to watch the judgement get passed on the Kurusu twins; another sound started to become more frequent. Turning his attention towards the new sound, Kaizan was able to hear that both his parents were weeping though he was soon hearing his mother’s voice. “I don’t understand…how could this happen?”

Even though Kaizan felt his heartstrings pull upon hearing the sadness within his mother’s voice; he knew that the tears and the words were meant only for his older brother.

With this thought eating away at his mind; Kaizan felt a hand touch his shoulder. Moving his gaze in the direction that the hand was and saw that his brother was staring at him with an intense gaze. Before Kaizan was able to ask what Akira was wanting, his brother started to speak. “Kaizan…the trial is over now. We can go home.” Akira muttered as he continued to stare at Kaizan.

Not feeling up to responding with spoken word, Kaizan gave his brother a quick nod before pushing himself from the defendants table.

*****

Kaizan would never had thought that he would wish to still be sitting in his jail cell. During the hours after he and his family had returned home; Kaizan had been the center of attention though this attention wasn’t the kind that he was hoping to receive from his parents now that the trial is over. His parents have been berating him for his actions that have caused both himself and his brother to receive assault convictions on their record and by either of them having this conviction; their family name started to supposedly dwindle.

Though as usual when he had done something to disappoint his parents, Kaizan decided that it would be best to get lost within the written word since it could allow him to feel slightly better though before he was able to push himself from the table that he was occupying with his brother; the phone started to ring.

The phone only had the chance to ring two time before their mother was upon it like the vulture she was. For a moment, the expression that his mother held was one of happiness though this quickly changed due to whatever was said to her by the individual on the line.

“Please! You don’t have to do this…” their mother cried into the phone as she tried to get the individual she was speaking to, to understand her point of view. Though as Kaizan continued to watch her, it was clear to him that this was not working the way that she was hoping. “…why is expulsion the only punishment that you can give them?”

As the last words came from her mouth, it was now evident to both Kaizan and Akira that their school was the one who had called their mother. For a few more moments, Kaizan watched as their mother continued to try and get who he now assumed to be the principal of their school to allow them to continue going to school though after a few more seconds; Kaizan was slightly startled by the phone being slammed into the receiver.

The moment that the phone was placed back where it belonged, their mother turned towards them and from the glare in her eyes; Kaizan could see that she blamed him for the mess that he and Akira had gotten into and though this wasn’t a surprise to him since she had been doing it since the moment that they got arrested, it still hurt him to see the hatred that swirled through her eyes.

“You did this!” his mother snarled as she arrived at the table that her two sons sat at and though Kaizan wished for this to be the end of the tirade that he knew was about to come; Kaizan felt that fate wouldn’t be so kind to him to stop the words that were going to come from his mother’s mouth. “How could you have been so reckless to get into a fight with the son of one of the police captains? Now you have not only jeopardized your own future but the future of your brother as well!” his mother shrieked once more.

Even though Kaizan knew that she could go on for hours about how much of a disappointment that he was to her; Kaizan wasn’t feeling up to listening to it and as such flung himself from the chair that he was sitting in. As Kaizan stared at the banshee that had given life to him, he felt the urge to defend himself from the words that she had been screeching and though he knew that it could lead to punishment from her or his father; Kaizan has had enough of feeling like a failure due to the actions of his parents.

“Shut up!” Kaizan roared as he slammed his hands down upon the table and before his mother was able to regain the composure that Kaizan had caused her to lose; he continued with his words. “How is it that you claim to be my mother and yet have never said one kind word to me since the moment you found out about the individuals that I am attracted to?” Kaizan inquired of the infuriating woman that stood before him.

Though he had already spoken enough words to his mother, he still felt the urge to continue throwing them towards the older woman and as such; he gave in to this urge. “Before you go blaming me for everything that has happened to your precious Akira, maybe you should ask him why he decided to get involved in a fight that I was already handling because for your information; I didn’t take control of his body and force him to start throwing punches as well!’ Kaizan snarled before turning and fleeing from the room before his mother was able to react to the words, he threw at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. I know it has been some time since I have updated it, but I have many other stories and an actual life outside writing that do take some time. As always please review and comment on what you think of the story so far and I will see you all next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. I am absolutely obsessed with Persona 5 and wished that it had an LGBT romance options and as such decided that I was going to write this to fix what they couldn’t give me. Though as usual I have taken liberties with the story because I can do that. Please review and I will see you all next time.


End file.
